ben10fanbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Swampfire
Ultimate Swampfire is the evolved form of Swampfire. 'Appearance' Ultimate Swampfire appears more of a humanoid tree instead of a walking plant like Swampfire. His body is now dark brown in color, and now has three blue gooey shells containing an organic, blue colored napalm kerosene gel-like solution on his arms and a large one on his back, that he uses to generate blue colored flames that are about three times hotter than Swampfire's. He is still about the same size as his original form. He also has the same root-like feet as Swampfire. He now has a blue Heatblast-like face inside a blue bubble made of the same solution on his arms. His body is now composed of petrified wood which is generally wood that is turned into and hard as rock. His voice is now slightly deeper than Swampfire's. Ultimate Swampfire wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. 'Powers and Abilities' Ultimate Swampfire's pyrokinetic and chlorokinetic abilities have dramatically increased. He is now made of petrified wood that makes him more resistant to damage. He has lethal fire bombs. Ultimate Swampfire's blue colored flames are about three times hotter than Swampfire's. He can shoot a huge blue fire blast when he puts his hands together. His fireblasts can act as propellers underwater. He possesses enhanced strength, stronger than Swampfire. He has the same plant abilities as Swampfire. He seems to be a lot faster than he looks, in ''Ben 10,000 Returns'' he snuck up behind Eon so fast he hadn't noticed him. Although he can't regenerate, he can still grow parts of his own body, as seen in The Final Battle: Part 2. Weaknesses Ultimate Swampfire is shown to be weak to electricity as seen in Ultimate Aggregor and The Forge of Creation ''when Aggregor used the same attack twice in both episodes. 'Alien Force and Ultimate Alien' *Ultimate Swampfire first appeared in ''The Final Battle: Part 2, when Ultimate Swampfire battled Vilgax. Water then poured into the ship when it went underwater and Vilgax turned into his true form. He then tried to eat Ultimate Swampfire. *Ultimate Swampfire returns to "Ultimate Alien" in Ultimate Aggregor, Ultimate Swampfire and his team break in to take out Aggregor's minions in Los Soledad, in which he easily defeats them. *In The Forge of Creation, Ultimate Swampfire was defeated by Ultimate Aggregor. *In Eye of the Beholder, Ultimate Swampfire fight the Sentinels and three guardians. *In The Big Story, Ultimate Swampfire defeats the Plant Alien with his fire bomb. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Ultimate Swampfire was aged to dust by Eon. Later, Ben 10,000 restores him. 'Appearances' Ben 10: Alien Force *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' (first appearance) 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' (first re-appearance) *''The Forge of Creation'' *''Eye of the Beholder'' *''The Big Story'' *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' 'Trivia' *In a beta Ben 10 action comic cover Ultimate Swampfire appeared to resemble Heatblast, being red, while the napalm shells were yellow. *Of the Ultimate forms, Ultimate Swampfire's physical structure changed much more drastically than the others with the exception of Ultimate Echo Echo. *Every time Ultimate Swampfire transforms, he bends his arms at his elbows, and holds them upwards while shouting his name except in Ben 10,000 Returns. Category:ET Category:Aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Fire Aliens Category:Plant Aliens Category:Brown Aliens Category:Blue Aliens